It has been known that onset of cancer is induced by mutation or quantitative change of a cell protein. Along with recent development in genetic engineering, it has become possible to amplify a gene encoding a specific protein and to analyze gene mutation in cancer cells, resulting in breakthroughs in the field of cancer research. Hitherto, analysis and identification of oncogenes involved in the canceration of cells and the abnormal growth of cancer cells have made progress. Meanwhile, in recent years, cancer-suppressing genes have been gaining attention. Mutation or the decreased expression level of cancer-suppressing gene leads to canceration of cells. Examples of cancer-suppressing genes that have been identified include Rb gene of retinoblastoma, p 53 gene and APC gene of large-bowel cancer, and WT1 gene of Wilms tumor. For instance, an example of a cancer-suppressing agent that uses WT1 gene has been reported (WO2003/002142).
In addition, it has been gradually revealed that cancer development, malignant progression, and metastasis are caused by abnormalities of not only a single gene but also a plurality of genes. In addition, a greater number of unidentified oncogenes and cancer-suppressing genes are now believed to exist. There are many genes known to have effects that suppress cancer. In most cases, screening for such genes has been carried out by an approach of visually detecting mutation of a patient's gene via staining of chromosomal DNA (Yasuhide Yamashita, et al., World J Gastroenterol, 11 (33): 5129-5135, 2005) or by a method wherein a region of gene deletion is roughly selected based on LOH (loss of heterozygosity) analysis so that important gene regions are narrowed down (WO01/032859). However, such methods are not sufficient as means of discovering cancer-suppressing genes. This is because a tremendous number of DNA deletion regions are detected, so that narrowing them down into important gene regions is extremely time- and labor-consuming, which has been a drawback. Further, conventional separation and discrimination methods for pathological conditions of cancer have only been able to determine malignancy with difficulty.